This invention relates to the installation of posts, columns or rods into the ground or other solid body having a structure wherein components thereof may be dispersed, spread or diffused when penetrated to permit entry, and more particularly to a socket or sleeve for installation into such solid bodies for receiving a post, column or rod.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,265, which has a common inventorship as the present invention, there is disclosed a socket for receiving a channel shaped sign post and a method for driving the socket into the ground, the sign post being thereafter inserted into the socket. The socket there disclosed is a hollow channel shaped member of the same cross section as the sign post and includes a rigid leader for closing the bottom end of the socket. A portion of the leader is disposed within the socket and a portion is disposed outside the socket. The socket is driven into the ground by positioning an elongated drive rod into the socket with the lower end of the drive rod in abutment with the upper end of the leader and thereafter impacting the upper end of the drive rod from outside the socket while maintaining the lower end in abutment with the upper end of the leader. Since the top of the socket is not impacted, it is not deformed and all of the driving force is applied to the bottom of the socket by the action of the leader.
In certain applications, such as where the posts or columns to be installed do not have to carry large signs or the like, the post or columns are relatively light in weight and may be relatively short such as those which carry reflectors or a small sign or placard. Such posts or columns thus do not require intricate channel shaped configurations and may merely be of a rectangular form or a circular rod form. Accordingly, sockets and anchors for the installation of such posts, columns or rods may be of a less intricate construction. Desirably such sockets or anchors may be of a less costly construction than the socket disclosed in the aforesaid patent, yet be equally effective when used with these posts, columns or rods.